Bonded
by bluebird111664
Summary: The story of Marinette's and Adrien's daughter after she is kidnapped by Hawkmoth to be his apprentice and tool against Ladybug and Chat Noir.
1. Prologue

" In exchange for your trespassing, you will have to give up your first child", The the shadowed stranger said with a smirk.

"No!" the young couple screamed as they watched the man melt back into the darkness. Simultaneuoslly, they looked at each other and started running down the rooftops of Paris.

"We've got to get back home!" Marientte gasped, while Adrien just looked at her with fear. They swooped through their daughter's bedroom window to see that where their daughter should be lying, was just a pile of blankets. Marinette slumped to the floor and stared at the wall, while Adrien decided to search the city to find their daughter's kidnapper.

In outskirts of Paris, on a rundown warehouse, a man whispered with a smile, "I have my new apprentice".


	2. Chapter 1: Her Home

Avaler striked at the dummy, kicking it in places she knew would disarm it and would potentially kill an actual person. She had been physically working out for hours, and as she wiped the glimmering sweat off of her eyebrows, she laughed as she saw a single glowing butterfly trying to carry her studies for her. It wasn't what you would think of school, though. She had strayed from that years ago, once she had mastered the basics.

It was mostly newspaper clippings of Chat Noir and Ladybug, and various books on different fighting styles and techniques. From a young age, she had been taught of her father's terrible incident where Ladybug and Chat Noir stole his Miraculous', and she had sworn to avenge him.

And yet she was still a teenage girl. She studied intensely for what she believed in, and she loved to read and paint. Although she loved to read cheesy fairy tales, she loved to paint the Eiffel Tower when it was lit up on November 27, in colors of red and dark blue. It happened to be her birthday, and she had always wanted to go see it.

Although she had the inside of a dreamer, she had a hardened outside of a warrior and never let anyone know about her secrets, especially her father. She knew that he would just see them as weaknesses and would use them against her. To stop this from happening, she would only read what her father gave her and would use her painted skills as camouflage.

Avaler was rereading a newspaper clipping on Chat Noir and Ladybug. They had saved Paris' new mayor from being held hostage and were being hailed as heroes again. The man who had held the mayor 'hostage', was actually a friend of her father's and she didn't see how Chat Noir and Ladybug could let a corrupted official become mayor. She snorted as she saw the paper's praises of the so- called heroes, and proceeded to read the article until she had enough of the fakeness of the details. Avaler opened up a file cabinet of articles and put the paper in it's proper place.

After she had neatly written the date on a slip of paper and shut the sliding door of the dark blue cabinet, she went to her window and stared ahead, her head tilting slightly as she saw the outline of the Eiffel Tower far away, and closer, some old rundown buildings and a dirt road. To her, the sight was as comforting as her father- no more comforting. After spending some of her time in the alleys of Paris, she had learnt to appreciate the silence of the forgotten town.

Pushing the choppy strands of hair out of her eyes, she looked to see her constant companion on her arm, a softly glowing butterfly. She never questioned it, for she had learned not to ask her father, or Hawkmoth as she had heard his friends call him, anything that was not crucial to their goal; taking back Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous'.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy

"Avaler, the akuma will be at the bakery at approximately 5:00 in the evening. It is your job to make sure that the akuma is in a position to take the Miraculous'.

Understood?" Hawkmoth ordered with the outline of a pink butterfly around his face. His eyes were intense as they stared at Avaler coldly, nothing in their view but the stolen treasures.

She simply nodded as she wrapped herself in a dark grey jacket rushed towards the window, where a rope awaited her to scale down the crumbling tower. Although her hands were slippery from sweat, they were strong enough to make her complete the task, when which she finished she squatted to the ground and collected her breath. Dusting her hands against her jacket, she muttered to herself, "You can do this, Avaler".

Once she started her trek down a familiar path in the forest, she quickened her pace until she was in a light jog. Ever since she could, her father would take her down this path until they got to the outskirts of the city, where he would let her roam sections at different times, until she was able to maneuver round the city however she wanted to. But there was still time she had to spend jogging before she would get there. As she passed a familiar large oak tree, she saw an unfamiliar shadow.

Filled with curiosity but still cautious, she crept around the side of the tree until she found the cause of the shadow and of heavy breathing. It was a boy, one about her age, with dark brown eyes and matted brown hair with orange tips, muttering to himself as he scrolled on his phone. Deciding that leaving him to find her tower and go through the rage of her father wasn't the best, and hidden by shadows, she crept as softly as she could until she was in front of him, and she revealed herself.

"What is your business around here?" she scowled, stepping out from the shadows as she spoke. The boy, obviously frightened to have met a stranger in the middle of the woods in the afternoon, widened his eyes and said, "I could say the same about you".

Although Avaler had been around boys her age, she had never actually talked to them. As she thought about it, she had pretty much only talked to her father and akumas, careful not to show herself to Ladybug and Chat Noir, so that they wouldn't know about her father's secret weapon. Going back to the boy, she realized that he was fairly attractive, although what she did next didn't reveal it.

Stepping closer to him until she was about half a foot away from him, she snatched his phone from him and harshly hit him of the side of his face, exactly where she knew it would knock him out. What she didn't calculate, though, was the boy collapsing on her as she tried to take a step back, and instead was brought down with a grunt.

After she had pushed him off of her, she realized the situation she had in her hands. "I have a body.. Oh no..." she took a quick breath as she scrambled to her feet and took a step back. Nodding to herself as she created a plan, she grabbed the boy's arm and begun to pull him to a nearby stream, where she positioned him laying against a tree, and waited for his consciousness to come back.

"I guess I have some time on my hands," she shrugged, sitting in front of him and stretching her legs. While she waited for a few minutes, she studied him. he was of average build and had an oval face, his sunken eyes closed while he took deep breaths. She didn't realize it, but she was getting closer and closer to his face, wanting to see someone her age and fighting herself on whether to ditch him or not, for she could feel that she would be in for a ride if she didn't.

Looking into his pockets, she found two ladybug- print earrings, which she shoved into his pocket with a huff. "Probably a fan of Ladybug," she thought. "Maybe these were for his girlfriend..." she continued thinking, and was annoyed to see that the thought somehow saddened her.

"Get. Off." a harsh voice stated, and being used to commands, she did just that. Avaler sat back down and stared at him, realizing for a few seconds that he was doing the same.

"Tell me where I am unless you want a broken wrist," he boy said, and Avaler laughed.

"If anything, you're the one who's going to get a broken wrist," she smirked, gesturing to the bump on his head. "First things first; what's your name?" The words were out of her mouth before she could realize that they were out, and she internally scolded herself for showing curiosity, something her father would see as a weakness.

"Ano," the boy said with a flat voice while crossing his arms. "What about you?"

"That's nothing you should know," she said in the same voice, mirroring his actions.

He smirked, and shocked her by whistling and saying, "Feisty". She knew she would have to show him who was boss, so she promptly slapped him. They tried to stare down each other while Ano rubbed his cheek, and gave her a dark look. "If you knew who I am, you wouldn't have done that. But you don't so I'm going to let it slide. But.." he started, looking around, " You have to show me the way back to Paris".

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," she mimicked, showing the pair of earrings in her hand.


End file.
